So Hot
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Matsuda mengajak Light dan L ke night club. Apa yang akan terjadi...?  Lemon, Yaoi, PWP. RnR?


Nyoooo~~… Saya datang kembali dengan fic lemon~~ nyaaa~ *joget-joget gaje*  
Ok lah…. Langsung aja deh ya~

Selamat menikmati hidangan ini #buagh maksud saya fanfic ini~ hehe…. *nyengir gaje*

Disclaimer

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning : Rate M, AU, LEMON, YAOI, PWP, gaje, OOC, dsb.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Fic khusus untuk ulang tahun L dan request dari Kirarin Ayasaki dan ceepanda. Maaf kalau jelek *bow*

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… membosankan!" keluh Matsuda. L dan Light tidak menanggapinya. Saat ini hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di markas investigasi tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menemui keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke night club saja," ujar Matsuda dengan nada sedikit bermain-main. Light mendengus sedangkan L masih fokus terhadap kue-kue yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hei, tidak ada yang memperdulikanku disini," celoteh Matsuda lagi.

"Kau bodoh, Matsuda. Mana ada polisi yang datang ke night club. Paling hanya untuk merazia sajakan?" sahut Light. Matsuda bangkit dan berjalan gontai ke arah Light. Dia berlutut di hadapan Light dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing buangan yang meminta untuk dipungut oleh seseorang.

"Kumohon, Light-kun… aku ingin sekali pergi ke night club. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah ke sana."

"Tapi, Matsuda. Bagaimana dengan kasus Kira ini? Kita harus menyelesaikannya bukan?" Matsuda kelihatan sangat putus asa. Dia kelihatan ingin sekali pergi ke sana.

"Tak ada salahnya bukan?" L tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Sekalian kita refreshing disana. Biar tugas ini Watari yang menyelesaikan." Wajah Matsuda berubah jadi gembira. Dia tak menyangka kalau L setuju dengannya. Light hanya bisa menurut pada uke-nya itu. Kalau dilawan, bisa-bisa Light yang celaka.

###########

Sesampainya mereka disana. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri panggung. Matsuda memanggil pelayan dan memesankan minuman untuk mereka bertiga. Suasana mulai di night club itu semakin memanas dengan bermunculannya para penari striptease yang selalu menjadi bintang di tempat tersebut. Tiga orang penari pria yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kedodoran dipakai mereka, mulai menari seirama dengan musik yang mengalun kencang. Penari yang berambut pirang dan berambut merah menari berpasangan. Sedangkan yang berambut putih, menari bersama tiang silver yang berdiri kokoh di panggung tersebut.

"Aku mau kesana dulu ya," ujar Matsuda sambil menunjuk ke arah bar. Dimana kita bisa melihat para penari striptease itu dengan jelas. Light dan L mengangguk dan kembali terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama setelah Matsuda pergi. Minuman pesanan mereka pun akhirnya datang. Light mengambil gelas berisi whiskey lalu meminumnya. Sedangkan L berkutat dengan milkshake strawberrynya.

Suasana semakin memanas. Para penari tersebut mulai menanggalkan kemeja yang dipakainya. Sekarang mereka hanya menampilkan tubuh polos mereka dan menari semakin liar. L memperhatikan ketiga penari yang semakin lama semakin liar itu. Tanpa sadar, sesuatu mulai menegang pada dirinya.

"Sshh…" desah L pelan, hampir tidak kedengaran. Namun Light bisa menangkap suara desahan itu. Dia berpaling ke arah L dan menyeringai melihat L yang sudah menegang. Light menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat kearah L. Dipeluknya pinggang L dari belakang dan dijilatinya leher jenjang L.

"Li-light-kun~" desah L. "L-lepaskan saya…"

"Tidak mau," tegas Light. "Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, L." Dielusnya bagian sensitive L yang masih ditutupi celana. Dengan perlahan dibukanya resleting celana L. Senang melihat L yang begitu pasrah dihadapannya. Light menggendong L meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka menuju toilet night club tersebut.

"Light-kun..." panggil L. Light menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap heran pada sang uke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, L?" Light mendudukan L di kloset salah satu toilet dan menutup pintu toilet itu segera.

"S-Saya…-" L hendak bicara. Namun bibir Light sudah menguncinya. Dia melumat bibir L dengan ganas. Lidahnya mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulut L. L pasrah. Dibukanya mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Light untuk masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Tangan Light kembali meraba bagian bawah tubuh L. Light menyeringai disela-sela kulumannya di lidah L. Dia mendapati L sudah sangat menegang. Diremasnya sedikit lalu memaju mundurkan tangannya di bagian L yang menegang itu. L mendesah tertahan. Dilepaskannya ciumannya dan mendesah nikmat di telinga Light.

"Aaahh~ L-Light-kun~… nnghhh…"

Light semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Lidahnya bermain di leher L. perlahan tapi pasti, dia meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di seluruh leher L. L hanya mampu mendesah dan meremas punggung kemeja hitam Light.

"L-light-kun… Ahhh~ saya mau-.. Aaahh~"

L mengerang saat dirinya mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih kental membasahi tangan Light. Light menjilati cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

L mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Cepat sekali, L. Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lelah."

"Sa-saya belum lelah sama sekali, Light-kun," ujar L dengan susah payah. Walaupun begitu dia tetap menampakkan sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak mau mengalah.

"Hh… baguslah. Karena permainan kita belum selesai, L."

Light kembali menyerang L. Disingkapnya kaos putih L hingga leher lalu dia mulai menggerayangi dada L dengan lidahnya. Dikulumnya kedua puting dada L. Dirasakannya benda itu semakin mengeras dalam mulutnya. Setehal itu dia kembali bermain dengan bagian bawah tubuh L. Di bukanya celana L. Kedua kaki L dilebarkan. Light meremas kejantanan L yang tadinya tertidur hingga kembali mengeras. Kemudian, dengan perlahan dikulumnya milik L hingga semakin meneggang. L hanya bisa mendesah penuh kenikmatan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Light untuknya.

"Aaahh~ Light-kun… te-terus~ aaahh,"

Light tiba-tiba melepas kulumannya. Dia berdiri dan mulai melepas pakaian bagian bawahnya. L melihat bagian tubuh Light yang meneggang seperti miliknya. Sedikit lebih besar daripada miliknya. Light menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Dia mendekati L. mencondongak tubuhnya hingga mencapai telinga L.

"Kau menginginkannya, L." Light membimbing tangan L menuju miliknya yang menegang sempurna. Kontan wajah pucat L kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sentuhlah kalau kau mau. Rasakan sebagaimana kau merasakan dirimu sendiri. Sentuhlah, L."

L memberanikan diri menyentuh Light. Diremasnya pelan lalu sedikit menyrntuh bagian ujungnya. L menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba meredam desahan walau tak akan ada yang mendengarkannya sekalipun. L pun semakin berani menyentuh Light. Sementara tangannya bermain dibagian bawah Light. Lidahnya bermain di leher Light yang sekarang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan. Light makin tak kuat menahan sentuhan L meraih tangan L dan menghentikan kegiatannya. L menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Biarkan aku merasakan tubuhmu lebih dalam lagi, L."

Wajah L memerah sempurna. Dia mengangguk kecil. Light tersenyum dan kembali mencium L dengan ganas. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya di depan lubang L. Tanpa basa-basi dia menerobos masuk kedalam lubang L. L meringis merasakan sesuatu mengoyak dirinya. Light mencoba menenangkan L dengan memberikan pijatan kecil di bagian sensitive L.

"Nnngghh… Light-kun… bergeraklah,"pinta L.

Mendapat izin seperti tadi. Light mulai bergerak dengan perlahan tapi pasti. L mengerang tak karuan merasakan bagian terdalam tubuhnya tersentuh oleh Light. Light makin mempercepat gerak maju mundurnya. Hingga akhirnya dia mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan L.

"Aahh~ Light-kun…"

"Mmmhh… L."

Light mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh L dan bersandar di dinding yang dingin. Sedangkan L mengatur nafasnya dan perlahan memakai celananya kembali. Light membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan lalu membantu L berdiri.

"Tak apa kalau kau jalan sendiri, L?" tanya Light.

L mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan keluar toilet. Light hanya menggeleng keheranan.

"Bisa-bisanya dia kuat berjalan begitu… yasudahlah…" Light pun mengikuti L kembali ketempat mereka duduk tadi.

-FIN-

AN: *nosebleed ditempat*

Selesai selesai selesai *nari-nari gaje*

Maaf ya kalo lemonnya masih kurang hot. Ntar Mell panasin deh di oven #buagh

Ohya, Kirarin Ayasaki dan ceepanda… Maaf banget ya kalo lemonnya jelek… maklum masih tahap belajar hehe…

Ehm.. ada yang tau siapa 3 penari telanjang itu? Tebak aja ya :P #plak

Yosh, akhir kata.

REVIEW ^^ gak pake FLAME!


End file.
